Fear
by Caness
Summary: Mylar as usual. Well... there's some GabrielMohinder and stuff, I don't know, enjoy Sylar's insanity as much as I do!


Mohinder is staring at the map again. He wants to meet every last one, but he's scared, and Sylar knows just what of. He could so easily control the man all across the globe, intercepting each and every hero... Sylar isn't stupid. He understands that Mohinder isn't completely dense. He will have to come up with a new plan soon, that much he knows, but it isn't time for that yet. Now it is time for some head games.

He creeps into the room, without making a sound. Mohinder is talking to himself in Tamil a couple miles a minute. Zane sighs. Sylar holds his breath, hoping Mohinder doesn't hear. The Indian scientist does not so much as budge. His eyebrows draw together, his hand resting on his chin in the perfect picture of contemplation. It makes Zane smile a little, even as Sylar is already reeling back from his plan.

It's Zane who sneaks up on the geneticist. It is Zane who takes Mohinder in his arms and rests his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Mohinder starts, trying to turn around.

Sylar places his hand gently on the back of Mohinder's head, pushing it out of his way as he breathes heavily across the chocolaty neck before him. Mohinder shudders, making no move to escape. Sylar had expected more resistance than this. Perhaps he had misread Mohinder's concern for Zane?

"Zane, what are you doing?"

He ignores Mohinder for the moment, opting instead to taste the scientist's sweat.

"You're tense," Zane murmurs huskily. Mohinder's heart picks up its pace. There isn't a trace of fear or uncertainty in its tones, and that unsettles Sylar. Is Mohinder really so naive that this metal-melter facade could gain his complete trust so easily?

Sylar spins him around and Zane gazes deeply into Mohinder's eyes. /A part of you doesn't want him to trust you./ his brain niggles him. He wants whichever part that is to shut up.

He kisses Mohinder.

He knows it's stupid, that this could forfeit everything he's worked for. The baseness of the action drowns out all of Sylar's concerns, and he finds that Mohinder has completely taken over, pulling Sylar's head to his desperately.

It scares Sylar, this intensity. /You don't want to hurt him/ says a small voice. That just pisses him off.

He slams Mohinder into the map, sending pins flying everywhere. Mohinder tries to pull away and assess the damage, but Sylar bites into his lips and forces the man's mouth open, invading it greedily. This coaxes a small sound somewhere between a moan and a mewl from Mohinder's lips as he kisses back feverishly, sliding his growing erection against Sylar's.

He wants this man's fear against him, as tangible as his silken locks running through Sylar's fingertips. Mohinder doesn't fear him. He thinks he is Zane. His Gabriel!voice won't shut up.

That pisses him off even more, so he rips open Mohinder's garishly plaid shirt. Seriously, he was doing him a favor. Mohinder gasps and set about helping the murderer dispose of the tattered garment. He tries to return the favor, only to find himself falling to the floor, a manically grinning Zane not far behind. /Stop hurting people/

Mohinder's lower back took the brunt of the fall. He knows there will be bruises, but that doesn't matter as Zane's hands seem to multiply across his chest, causing him to squirm as he itches to touch the other man the way he's being touched. As if Zane can hear his thoughts, his arms are intercepted and placed above his head.

Sylar whips off Zane's ever-present Ramones tee-shirt and settles his hips on the slighter man, still grinning goofily. Or at least Sylar thinks it is goofy. To Mohinder, he looks like a wolf on the prowl. It goes straight to the darker man's cock.

Sylar begins rocking against Mohinder until the Indian is bucking and wriggling and making these deliciously distracting noises. Then Mohinder tries to move his arms. Sylar freezes for a moment, just staring, hardening exponentially as Mohinder struggles against the telekinesis.

But Mohinder doesn't panic, just lets out those silken pleading sounds that reduce Sylar down, making him forget his diabolical plan. He's working his way into Mohinder's pants, dragging his nails along the taut muscle and digging in at the hips. It has Mohinder screaming and cursing and gasping but no fear, even as blood ruptures from every little half-moon he's created.

It snaps Sylar a little bit, to be trusted so completely. Even if he knows it isn't really him who is at the receiving end of such emotion.

Gabriel suddenly finds himself at the forefront of everything. /What the fuck!/ Sylar screams from Gabriel's prison where he has been residing all these years, latent while Sylar used their vessel for evil.

He feels a jerking motion beneath him, and he feels flush. Then his eyes meet those of the scientist beneath him and he starts, falling off of Mohinder and blinking owlishly. Mohinder lets out a small whimper from the sudden loss of contact. He realizes he can move his arms again, and uses them to sit up, still panting heavily.

"What was that about?" Mohinder asks, trying to calm his erection somewhat by thinking horrible thoughts. Zane looks vulnerable, and more frightened than he ever has looked. "Are you alright?" He has to ask, as he inches closer to Zane's prone form.

Gabriel has curled in on himself, making Sylar's body appear impossibly small. Gabriel's eyes grow in size as Mohinder slides his way towards him. Suddenly, Gabriel remembers Drama back in high school, and he's apologizing for his weird behavior before his panic can fully set in. He may have been dormant all this time, but he can't help but notice Mohinder's muscular chest or the tent at the enclosure of his pants.

"Zane.." the doctor trails off, staring at Gabriel's socked feet. Gabriel looks up, trying to steady his gaze. "I know that what we've just done was very unprofessional and morally.. borderline--" Gabriel holds up a hand, silencing him.

"Mohinder, I'm sorry I never told you," he says, mustering up as much sincerity as he can, still in complete shock that he is in control. "But I am homosexual." /Smooth/ This startles a small, barking laugh from Mohinder, and before long they are both laughing at the ridiculous statement. It breaks the tension for the moment, so Gabriel risks standing. He can barely balance. /What kind of moron can't walk?/ Sylar asks, incredulous. Gabriel ignores him, helping Mohinder up. 


End file.
